


Smooth and Subtle You Ain’t

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: h50_holidayswap, M/M, h50_holidayswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants Danny to move in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth and Subtle You Ain’t

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reddwarfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddwarfer/gifts).



> Reddwarfer asked for something Danny/Steve and moving in together

Steve knew the best possible moment to get Danny to agree to anything was after he’s been thoroughly fed and was in a food coma, or after he’s had a mind blowing orgasm. Steve opted for the latter, but started with a home cooked meal in case they didn’t get around to having sex.

From probably the beginning of their relationship, Danny had always told Steve he brought up the most inappropriate things and ruined the moment of their (mostly Danny’s) post-coital bliss. This time, however, Steve had Danny right where he wanted him. Danny was incoherently babbling and giving praise to Steve and his wonderful abilities.

“Danny, I was thinking about this thing between us.” Steve softly began as he ghosted his fingers along Danny’s back, “You’re here more than at the hotel.”

“That I am…” Danny said with a nod and a slight shiver.

“So I think it’s time you moved in…permanently.” Steve said as he stopped moving his fingers and replaced them with his lips; ghosting kisses along Danny’s back. “And the next time you have Gracie for the weekend, we can really redecorate Mary’s old room.”

Danny moaned softly, “Mmm yes…okay.”

Steve smiled against Danny’s back, placed another kiss at the back of his neck and pulled Danny closer before going falling asleep.

The following morning, while Danny slept, Steve went to the storage unit Danny was using, packed a few boxes in the truck and took them back to his house and left them in the garage. Steve cursed when his bare toe hit the tire of the Marquis and his gut met the handle bar of Grace’s bike.

~+~

The next time Steve wanted Danny to agree to something, he buttered him up with a home cooked meal. He knew some of Danny’s favorites and wanted them to be perfect so that meant calling Ma Williams and hoping she’d give him the recipe of her lasagna. He also bought or made as many other New Jersey comfort foods as he could manage without causing Danny to suspect that he’s up to something.

Once Danny was fed, had a couple of beers in him and Steve ushered him to the living room to watch the recording of the Giants and Jets game from the previous weekend. Steve already knew the outcome and knew it would work in his favor.

While Steve cleaned up, he could hear Danny ranting at the TV. Steve pulled out dessert and Danny let loose a particularly colorful shout about a bad call that was made. Steve brought Danny a slice of cheesecake and placed it on the coffee table next to Danny’s beer.

Danny glanced at it and back at Steve, “What’s this?”

“Cheesecake.” Steve said, “For dessert.”

Danny picked up the plate and fork and cut a piece to taste it. He moaned and closed his eyes as the cool cream cheese seemed to melt on his tongue, “This…this is Heaven.” Danny opened his eyes and looked at Steve, “Aren’t you going to have any?”

Steve nodded, resisting the urge to lick his lips at the sight of Danny enjoying the dessert, “Just need to finish up in the kitchen and I’ll be out.”

“I should help you out…” Danny moved to put the plate back on the table.

“Nah. Enjoy the game.” Steve replied as he walked back to the kitchen, “I’m almost done.”

Danny gave a bit of a shrug and went back to the cheesecake, beer and game. By halftime Steve could tell Danny was really enjoying himself, so he gently broaches the topic of moving some of Danny’s things into the garage since there’s more space for it.

And it’s just Steve’s luck when a commercial for the storage facility that Danny uses comes on. They laugh at the cheesiness of the dancing pineapple wearing a lei. Yes, Danny is right where Steve wants him.

“So was the dancing pineapple wearing the lei what made you choose that place?” Steve asks

Danny laugh more, “Closest one to me.”

Steve takes a swig of his beer, “The garage would be even closer now.”

Danny gives him a look. Steve thinks he’s been figured out and is steeling himself for an epic Danny rant. It never comes,

“You sure?” Danny asks, “It’s mostly Grace’s stuff and mementos from living in Jersey.”

“I’ve got the space.” Steve says, “Mary finally gave the okay for me to toss all of her stuff that was in there.”

Danny nods his head, “I’ll move some stuff next weekend then.”

Steve waits until the middle of the week when Danny is out having dinner with Grace to move more boxes from Danny’s storage into the garage. There are still some boxes, but Steve figures that with one more round of buttering Danny up, he’ll be able to move the last bit into the garage and Danny won’t have to worry about paying the storage anymore.

Of course they also get a big case over the weekend – Danny’s non-Grace weekend – and Danny completely forgot to go to his storage unit to sort through his stuff.

~+~

The final time that Steve mentions to Danny about moving in, he waits until Grace is over. He knows that Danny won’t be able to resist the tag-team that is Steve and Grace when they both pull out the ‘someone kicked my puppy face’. This is very smart thinking on Steve’s part, and if he feels a little guilty using Danny’s daughter, he’ll thoroughly apologize to both of them once they’re all moved in.

Later that night, once Danny had made sure Grace was asleep, he made his way to the lanai and joined Steve in having one last beer before going to bed.

He slid into the Adirondack chair next to Steve and took the beer that was offered to him. They drank in companionable silence before Danny spoke.

“So…how long were you going to continue to butter me up before I was fully moved in?” Steve snorted and Danny cut in before he could attempt a lie, “Don’t even think about lying. I know you Steven and you’re about as smooth and subtle as Joe’s five o’clock shadow.”

Steve snorted again, “When did you figure it out?”

Danny took a long swallow of beer before speaking, “After the first time you asked.” He glanced at Steve, “You weren’t very quiet moving stuff around in the garage at seven in the morning.”

Steve laughed, “I guess I’m losing my sneaky SEAL touch if you heard all of that.”

“And let’s not forget the lasagna. Did you really think you’d get away with calling Ma and asking her for the recipe without her calling ME and spilling the beans?” Danny’s voice was full of laughter. “Smooth and subtle you definitely aren’t.”

“Guess I’ll have to work on that the next time I want something.” Steve said as he leaned over to give Danny a kiss, “I’m glad you aren’t mad about my lack of smoothness.”


End file.
